goodluckcharliefandomcom-20200214-history
Bob Duncan
Bob Duncan is the father of the Duncan family. He loves to eat and is called fat a lot. Personality Bob Duncan is the Duncan children's father and Amy Duncan's husband. He's an exterminator, which Teddy dislikes about him. He is just like any other father in the world. He loves and cares about his family, and entrusts them with their baby, Charlie and probably with their future 5th child. He is also often made fun of by his family for his weight problems, especially his son, Gabe. He also like to eat a lot and refuses to exercise. He is occasionly shown to be quite cheep. Personal life Amy goes back to work, entrusting her kids to take care of Charlie. But when Bob falls down the stairs and hurts his buttocks, PJ has to drive him to the hospital and Teddy has to take care of the baby. In the hospital, PJ pretends to be a doctor so as not to be identified, but his disguise is ruined when his mom finds out. She says she can't handle it anymore, but Bob tells her that everything's gonna be okay ("Study Date"). Teddy tells her parents that they needed a break from baby Charlie, and that they should go out on a date. But then PJ takes Charlie to the park and accidentally swaps strollers with a girl named Emma, and brings home the wrong baby. They do everything they can to retrieve the baby, but in the end, they are caught by their parents and get grounded ("Baby Come Back"). Amy and Bob's anniversary is coming, Teddy wants to give them the best day ever, but because of her sibling causes problems ("Butt Dialing Duncans"). She is very excited about this. It's revealed in Double Whammy that when he was younger he greatly resembled his son PJ, only to stop looking like him when he turned 25. Bob used to be part of a band called the Bob Duncan Experience before he was kicked out. Relationships Amy Duncan Amy and Bob Duncan are both a couple. They married in June 1990, Bob was 29 and Amy was 29. They love each other just as any other couple does. Amy also trusts Bob in taking care of the baby, Charlie, when she is away or goes to the hospital. However, it is revealed that they are not really married ("Snow Show, Part Two"). So they had to marry again in January 2011. Bob said he fell in love with Amy because he knew she was crazy. PJ Duncan PJ is Bob's oldest son. He thinks of him as only being the "nice one" ("Appy Days"). He does not expect PJ to be successful in life. Teddy Duncan Teddy is Bob's oldest daughter. Bob is much stricter on her than PJ, but this is only because he knows she will one day be capable of great things. Gabe Duncan Gabe is Bob's youngest son. They have a rocky relationship, mostly from how Gabe teases Bob about his weight. Bob usually says that Gabe is not his favorite son and he is not much loved like the others. Although, they still are close together as a family. Charlie Duncan Charlie is Bob's youngest daughter, until the birth of Bob and Amy`s fifth child is born. Bob often cares for her. She is the little cutie ("Appy Days"). Gallery Category:Characters Category:Duncan Family - Category:Amy Duncan Category:PJ Duncan Category:Teddy Duncan Category:Gabe Duncan Category:Charlie Duncan